


I Don't Hate You.

by KismetWorks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance is trying, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One Shot, and Keith doesn't exactly help, everyone knows, i guess, they all ship it, they think the other hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetWorks/pseuds/KismetWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between hate and love.<br/>Especially when you have Lance's sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! I of course had to start woth my emo son and his dork boyfriend.  
> Consider this my official descent into yet another trashcan. Because one has to be where the heart belongs.  
> In the trash.  
> *carefully steps into the Voltron trashcan*

Keith stormed out of the room for the third time this week as Lance glared after him.

They had fought because Lance had said some dumb joke towards Keith and when he'd tried to explain that he was kidding, Keith had retorted with the classic "Whatever, Lance, not like I care about you anyway." To which Lance, being the stubborn little shit he is, decided that if he wanted to be like that, he'd do it too.

"If you don't care then why are you so pissy, mullet head?"

This ended in a screaming match proper of 5 year-olds, and they knew that, they were also too stubborn to admit it.

So Lance sighed after Keith left, _"I was just teasing him! It was a joke!",_ Lance thought to himself, deciding that apparently that was not okay by Keith standards, _"But then again, what **is** okay by those standards? Silence, probably."_ He thought.

"You should probably apologize," Pidge told him, turning to look at Lance and then switching back their attention to the computer.

"Yeah, dude, he seemed upset, well, more than usual." Hunk agreed.

"I was kidding! I obviously didn't mean it like that."

"If I didn't know you like I do, I would've thought that was real douchey," Hunk told him, "I'm just saying, Keith doesn't know you that well, and some stuff you say may make him not want to."

"You do come off as a dick sometimes, Lance," Pidge didn't look away from the computer.

Lance pondered about that for a few minutes, _"I mean, I can come off as cocky sometimes but I make it pretty clear that it's a joke,"_ Lance decided. If Keith seemed upset about it later, then he'd try to apologize, as much as he hated that idea.

Because as much as he considered Keith his rival, he didn't hate him. Sure, Lance got annoyed by him sometimes, but who doesn't get annoyed by their friends occasionally? He saw Keith as friendly competition, and truth be told, he got giddy around Keith sometimes. But it's not like he had a crush on _Keith_ , of all people, he just- he didn't know him well and didn't know how to act around him, that's why he got nervous.

And yeah, Keith was a really good pilot and fighter and he wasn't buff but he was toned, and he had great hair - even if it was in the form of a mullet - but Lance would never admit that, not to Keith anyway, and he definitely did not have a crush on a certain red paladin.

He did not have a crush on the red paladin who made his heart beat faster and who made his mouth dry up, what even is a crush anyway? It's not like he was writing his name on the margins of a diary surrounded by a heart, or like he was putting their last names together to see what way they'd fit better. He didn't _like_ Keith, he just wanted to be his friend.

And he certainly did not stare at him the next day when he was wearing a tighter shirt than usual, no sir.

When they started training they went one by one, when Keith was up he looked focused and fierce. When Keith fought it was like he was in his element. He moved with grace, flowed naturally, and he was incredibly focused.

Lance had to make a concious effort to close his mouth and try not to stare - or not to make his staring obvious - _"He's kinda cute"_ Lance thought to himself and it was true, Keith was handsome, for lack of a better word. Lance's mind went into a tangent with that line of thought.

Until he came back to his senses, and at a good timing as well, because he was about to go up, much like something else.

"No ahora, porfavor," Lance pleaded quietly, "Jesucristo, por favor, no me hagas esto. No dejes que se me pare pensando en Keith."

"Lance, stop mumbling and come up here, we don't have all day." Shiro told him, stretching out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Lance took it, looking down and willing the blush to go away.

* * *

The next day, Lance had a revelation (long overdue, if you ask anyone else)

It was during lunch, he was having difficulties trying not to stare at Keith, because his mamá taught him that staring was rude and creepy, which it was.

Keith was wearing a white shirt that day, which was weird, because he seemed to never wear anything but black, but it suited him.

 _"It looks nice, suits his eyes, but then again, he looks great in everything he wears,"_ He thought, _"Wait no, it's Keith, why am I even thinking about his shirt?"_

It wasn't a lie, he really did think Keith always looked A+ but _why_? " _He's Keith! Who cares what he's wearing? I don't!"_ Lance thought, _"Besides, what's the big deal? Can't a bro notice another bro's fashion choices? Why am I trying to justify this to myself?"_ And then it hit him.

_Shit._

_Shitshitshit fuck, no jodas, no chingues no. Esto no me esta pasando._

_Nonono. No. Mierda, que no._

"Dude, Lance, you okay, buddy? You're looking a little pale." Hunk whispered to Lance, who was paling and staring at the table.

"I have a crush on Keith," Lance whispered weakly, mostly to himself.

Hunk smiled softly, "Thank God you finally noticed, bro, took you long enough." He patted Lance in the back and went back to eating.

Lance stayed like that for a while, silently panicking.

"Lance? Are you feeling alright?" Allura was looking at him when he came to, "You've been staring at nothing for the last 5 minutes and you're looking a bit pale, do you feel sick?" The concern was noticeable in her voice.

_No, I'm gay for fucking Keith and I'm panicking because as far as I knew, I was straight, how are you?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just - I got dizzy for a second there," Lance mumbled, looking down, "I think I'm gonna go get some air, see you guys," He stood up and looked straight ahead, trying his best not to look at anyone on the way out.

"Tell me if you need anything!" Allura called after him, Lance nodded dismissively and kept on walking.

The rest kept on eating, Coran was telling Shiro about some recipes or something, and Allura would chime in occasionally.

Pidge leaned over to Hunk, "What's up with Lance now?"

"He finally noticed about the crush"

"Shit!" Pidge whisper-shouted, "Really? Who won then?"

"Well, Allura said Keith would notice first, Coran did the same, Shiro said we'd have to take matters into our own hands-"

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

"- And both of us were rooting for Lance, so I guess we did?" Hunk said, "Though, Shiro's still got a chance if Lance doesn't do something."

* * *

 

Lance laid in bed when Pidge and Hunk knocked on the door.

"What?"

"It's Pidge and Hunk, let us in, dork."

Lance sighed, "It's open," He sat up on the bed to look at his friends, "Close the door behind you."

"Wanna talk about it, bud?"

"Nah, I'm good" He threw the covers back on.

"Lance, I hope you know I am not leaving this room until you talk to me" Lance sighed at this and turned towards his friends once again.

"It's not a big deal, I'm probably hallucinating, because there's no way I'm... y'know..."

"What? Gay for Keith? Lance c'mon, you were always gay for Keith" Pidge told him.

"Shut the fuck up, no I wasn't, and I'm not" Lance retorted, blushing slighty and turning away.

"Yes you are! It's obvious to everyone but you! And Keith, but that's not the point."

"So what? It's not like I'm gonna tell him, the guy hates me!"

"Dammit, Lance, no he doesn't!" Hunk told him, Lance rolled his eyes, "If he did he would've tried to kill you at least once."

"God knows he's got plenty of reasons to," Pidge sat next to Lance and nudged him, earning a small smile.

"Fine, let's say he doesn't hate me, that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Buddy you're so blind it's gonna make me blind!" Hunk said and he was about to say something else but Pidge cut him off.

"I'm just saying, you should look closer, there's more to what meets the eye and all that."

"And that's an opportunity for you to be a shameless flirt, Casanova."

"Yeah, no, if anything, I'm gonna see if the mullet doesn't hate me."

* * *

 

The next day, all the paladins were back on the training deck, and while they were taking a break and Keith was sitting alone, Lance took the chance and swept in.

He sat next to Keith, "Hey," he said quietly, looking ahead. Lance saw from his peripheral vision that Keith had turned to look at him, slight surprise in his features, but he said nothing about it.

"Hey..." Confusion laced Keith's voice, had they really talked alone that few times?

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, it was a joke, but it was a bad one, so I'm sorry if I went too far."

Lance ducked his head, looking at the floor while awaiting for a response.

"Don't worry about it, I took it too seriously, why are you apologizing, though? You never do." Keith tilted his head as he looked at Lance, and Lance felt remorseful for the first time since he'd met Keith. "Honestly I'm starting to think you hate me."

"What? No! I don't hate you, that's just my sense of humor, and I don't apologize because I'm a stubborn piece of shit," Lance picked his head up to look directly at Keith, who was closer than he originally thought, his heart beat faster, "I thought _you_ hated _me_! And honestly? You have plenty of reasons to."

Keith hummed, "I don't hate you, I try to steer clear because it seems like everytime we talk it ends up in a fight."

"I get it, it's okay. Are we cool though?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I'm glad you don't hate me, too."

Lance had a smile on his face the rest of the day.

* * *

Keith was confused.

First Lance _apologizes_ and then he tell him he doesn't hate him.

And _then_ he starts spewing random compliments at him.

It started off jokingly "Hey! You're actually wearing color today! Well done!", but it soon escalated to "That looks really good on you."

"I like the way that fits you."

"How are you so good at fighting? You're awesome."

"You're actually really funny! who would've thought?"

Not that he minds, it's a nice change from the annoying Lance that was always making fun of him, but it was _weird_.

Especially because every single time this happened everyone would look at them weird. Also when Lance was close to him.

He felt different, too. Well, not different, but it was... magnified in a way, or maybe he just started paying more attention to it.

The way he'd blush when Lance complimented him, the way his heart beat faster when he was close and how he'd get goosebumps when they touched, how his throat felt dry and how he'd feel lighter around him. How he'd feel warm somehow, shakier but in a good way.

Keith started noticing more and more things about Lance, like how he was actually pretty funny, how he actually styled his hair and not just rolled out of bed like he'd previously thought, how Lance is genuinely interested when he asks a question and how he hangs onto every word.

How he's endearing and overall wonderful.

Keith also noticed how they always had a slight blush around each other.

He noticed he had it bad for Lance. And that he was screwed.

Keith screamed into his pillow.

He had a crush or the biggest dork he'd ever known. _Goddamn Lance._

* * *

 

It happened so fast, they couldn't stop it.

The Galra ships attacked the castle when everyone was off guard, they should have seen it coming, everything was too peaceful.

Everyone got in their lions while Allura and Coran set up the particle barrier.

There were at least 20 Galra ships against the 5 lions, they managed to get most of them down with ease but they also took the particle barrier down. When they did, one of the ships got their soldiers into the castle.

The Green and Blue lions went back while the others covered them, to get the Galrans off the castle.

There were many soldiers, at least a dozen, but Lance and Pidge managed to take care of most and hold them back while the other 3 got rid of the remaining ships.

By the time the remaining 3 lions went back to the castle, the two paladins that were there already were struggling with the Galrans, in the midst of the fire between the 5 paladins, a Galran managed to aim a shot straight at Pidge.

Lance stepped in front of Pidge and fell with a thump when the beam hit him. When he went down, he could hear many things, shooting, the Galrans shouting orders at each other, and he heard someone scream his name.

As fast as it happened, Lance could hear the worry and fear in Keiths voice when he fell.

His last thought before losing conciousness was

_"Me va a doler mañana."_

Meanwhille Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge took the rest of the Galrans.

Keith only saw red after he saw Lance fall, and as soon as they were done he ran to the other side of the room where Lance lay unconcious.

"Lance?! Lance, c'mon man, get up," He was kneeling next to him slapping his face gently, he took his pulse, "He's still got a pulse, help me get him up!"

The other 3 obligued and carried Lance to the infirmary, Shiro helping Keith while Pidge and Hunk went to look for Coran and Allura. Lance was later taken to a healing pod.

* * *

Lance was free from the pod 24 hours later, with no irreparable damage other than having worried his friends half to death.

And falling flat on his face as soon as the pod opened. He only registered Keith there when he was fully awake.

"Hey," he grunted and Keith scrambled to help him up.

"Be careful, don't want you to get more brain damage than you already have," Keith smirked at him, Lance thought a smile suited him.

"First of all, rude, second of all, I was gonna make a joke about how I fell for you but I don't think you deserve it anymore." Keith blushed and stepped away from Lance as soon as he could stand, and when Lance registered what he said, he blushed too.

"Are you okay? I-we were worried..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you guys okay? Is Pidge alright?"

"We're all fine, Pidge feels equal parts guilty and angry because you stepped in to protect them." _"I'm kinda pissed at you myself, you self sacrificing dumbass"_ Keith thought to himself as he looked at Lance.

Lance turned to look back at him.

"We should probably go tell the others you're fine."

"Y-yeah, we should."

* * *

 

After everyone made sure Lance was okay, Pidge and Hunk went back to Lance's room with him.

"We're not kidding, Keith was really worried about you." Hunk stated and Pidge nodded along with him.

"Yeah! He stayed in the infirmary with you and spent most of his free time at the pod room," Pidge told him, "It was equal parts weird and cute, but you get the point."

"He _likes_ you~"

"Lance, please just ask him out already, the dancing you do around each other is driving us all insane," Pidge pushed their glasses up their nosebridge, "It's like one of those teen romance shows."

"Except it's worse." Hunk decided.

Lance was blushing at this point, "Why are you so invested in my love life? It's kinda creepy," He looked away, "And what do you mean by everyone? Did you two tell the others?"

"Please, everyone's known for months."

"WHAT?"

"Did you really think the blushing and googly eyes you do at each other are subtle? Newsflash: They're not."

"It's disgusting, in the best way possible."

"Oh my God," Lance buried his face in his hands, "Soy una buena persona, no me merezco esto, no he hecho nada para merecerme esto, ayuda," He mumbled.

"Promise you'll ask him out and we'll leave you alone."

"Ask him out where, Pidgey? We're in space."

"I dunno, just ask him to date you or something, you'll figure it out." Pidge insisted, Hunk backed him up silently.

"You're not giving me a lot to work off of here, Pidgeot."

"Stop calling me pokemon names and just say you promise."

"Fine, I promise to strangle you if this goes wrong."

* * *

 

"Hey, Keith, can we talk?" He was shaking.

"Uh, sure? where to?"

"Follow me," He led Keith out of the room as he looked back at Hunk and Pidge, who were giving him a thumbs up and wide smiles.

He was pretty sure he was gonna die then and there.

He led them to a random room, it didn't matter which, only that he stayed close to the door if he needed to make a break for it. Which would happen if rejection or cold feet did.

Lance's heart was pounding, little did he know, so was Keith's.

Lance was shaking, his palms were sweaty, he felt so nervous he was numb.

He took a deep breath and looked at Keith, "You know I don't hate you, right?"

"Y-yeah? We had this talk before..." Keith stuttered and looked away, feeling unreasonably nervous.

"O-okay, good, so - carajo, no puedo con esto - look, at first I thought I did hate you, I thought you were all cocky and annoying and shit, I really didn't like you, y'know? And I thought you hated me, because let's face it, I'm annoying and loud and stubborn, so I didn't see a problem with disliking you, only that as it turns out, I didn't hate you! And you're actually pretty cool and nice, and you're kinda cute too but I didn't wanna admit it to myself so I didn't acknowledge it? at all? but a few days ago I did, and I kinda have a crush on you and I think you don't so I've been dragging out telling you until Pidge was being a little shit and told me to tell you because we were driving them insane and God, I think I'm experiencing word vomit but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think you're cute and that I like you in a romantic way and I should probably have prepared this before and I'm gonna shut the fuck up now." Lance stumbled over his words as he said everything in a single breath and Keith struggled to understand a word he was saying, he furrowed his brow as he looked back at Lance, whose shoulders were tense and eyes were closed until he cracked one open to look at Keith.

"I... didn't quite catch that, what?" Keith said it in a soft voice, he heard a part, but he was sure he heard it wrong.

"I - Jesucristo, maldita sea - I like you? and I think you're cute? but it's okay if you don't like me back! Let's forget this ever happened, actually! This never happened and we don't have to acknowledge anything said in this room and I think Hunk is calling me,  COMI-" Keith cut Lance off as he locked their lips together, anything Lance was going to say afterwards muffled by Keith's lips.

Lance's eyes grew at least 3 sizes, he froze.

_"OhmygodthisishappeningKeithiskissingmevoluntarilyandI'mnotkissingbackwhyamInotkissingbackshitfuckokaylet'sdothis"_

Stiffly and slowly, as if it'd break the moment, Lance melted into the kiss and put his hands on Keith's waist, the other paladin's hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

It was sweet and slow, it was soft and innocent, their first kiss. Full of love and letting feelings bubble to the surface.

Lance wrapped his hands around Keith's waist, pressing them closer and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, angling his head and deepening the kiss. They were both smiling into it.

They spent a little while like that, and broke away when they were both in need of oxygen, panting as their lips were a tad swollen from the kiss, Lance's hair was a mess, but his smile was bright and eyes sparkly.

Keith was panting when he said, "You never... Shut up... enough for me to... answer you, dammit."

"I'll make sure you have to shut me up more often if you're gonna do it like that." Lance's smile was smug, hands still around Keith's waist.

Keith hummed, "I wouldn't mind trying that again, you know for... scientific purposes."

"All in the name of science!"

* * *

 

It was good for everyone, much less tension, and though it was replaced by teasing and flirting, everyone was happy for Keith and Lance.

Keith had something other than training to do in his free time.

Well, some _one_.

Lance laughed at Keith once again, while they were at Keith's room.

"Who knew you could be so sappy, amor?!"

"You're the sappiest person I've ever met!"

"That's why it's even funnier!" Keith smiled and tackled his boyfriend onto the bed, straddling him when he sat up and kissing him. "A little desperate, don't you think?"

Keith raised an eyebrow and kissed Lance again, both of them smiling as Lance put his arms around Keith.

It was late, the room was dark and they couldn't hear anything but eatch other's breathing and their hearts beating. Keith hummed into the kiss as he was surrounded by the smell of Lance's cologne and shampoo and just - Lance. It was fresh but sweet at the same time, it made him feel like home.

Lance could feel Keith's hands playing with his hair, and keith smelled so _good_ Lance could've crushed on him from his smell alone, and his skin was so soft, his lips were almost like petals and he tasted so sweet, he tasted like their dinner, he wasn't sure what it was but he sure as hell liked the taste when it was _Keith_.

They broke apart and tilted their heads the other way, and Keith could barely notice Lance's nose bumping against his cheek, Lance wasn't the best kisser but honestly, Keith couldn't give less fucks if he tried, they'd practice together, because Keith wasn't great either. They deepened the kiss, tongues softly brushing against each other, fighting for dominance, Keith pulled lightly on Lance's hair to get a better angle, earning a small moan from the paladin.

Their breathing was heavy, almost panting, and the room was starting to feel hot, they were pressed flush against each other, almost grinding but not quite, Lance was running his hands up and down Keith's back and Keith would occasionally pull on Lance's hair, making the other scratch a line down his back, eliciting quiet moans and grunts from both.

They parted in need for air and pressed their foreheads together, Lance's head slid down to rest on Keith's shoulder. He looked up momentarily at Keith and dropped his head again.

Keith had a deep blush spread across his cheeks and up his neck and ears, eyes a tad bleary and half-opened. Red lips swollen and glistening.

"¿Cómo puedes verte tan bonito, eh? No es justo, nada más me sigues enamorando" Lance sighed, "Eres demasiado."

"I don't know what you just said, but me too." He felt Keith smile as he chuckled, "I like it when you speak spanish."

"Gracias, amor. Me gusta cuando existes." Lance smiled up at his boyfriend.

"What are you even saying?"

"The most romantic things you can imagine, amor."

Keith had climbed off Lance's lap now, and they were laying on the bed together.

"Sure, when I can't understand it, you're a total heartthrob."

"Yup, you got that right, corazón."

They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, and even though the bed was kinda small, they were as comfortable as they could ever be.

 

* * *

 

Rough translations (because idk the exact translations)

"No ahora, porfavor," - Not now, please

"Jesucristo, por favor, no me hagas esto. No dejes que se me pare pensando en Keith." - Jesus Christ, please don't do this to me. Don't let me get a boner thinking about Keith.

 _no jodas, no chingues no. Esto no me esta pasando._ \- Fuck, fuck no. This isn't happening to me.

 _Mierda, que no._ \- Shit, no. _  
_

_"Me va a doler mañana."_ \- It's gonna hurt tomorrow

"Soy una buena persona, no me merezco esto, no he hecho nada para merecerme esto, ayuda," - I'm a good person, I don't deserve this, I've done nothing to deserve this, help.

carajo, no puedo con esto- Fuck I can't handle this.

Jesucristo, maldita sea - Jesus Christ, goddammit

Amor - Love, used as a pet name.

"¿Cómo puedes verte tan bonito, eh? No es justo, nada más me sigues enamorando" - How can you look so pretty, huh? It's not fair, you just keep making me fall in love.

"Eres demasiado." - You're too much.

"Gracias, amor. Me gusta cuando existes." - Thanks, love. I like it when you exist.

corazón. - Heart, used as a pet name like "darling" or "dear"

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head out of home* Wow, that was so long. I love writing in spanish little sentences because it adds a little something from me, because my first language is spanish.  
> Hope you enjoyed these children getting together. They had to some day.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> P.S.: I have noticed that all of my works so far are for gay ships. I don't know if I should feel proud...  
> 'Til next time, mis amores.


End file.
